Ironhide's Cybertronian War Stories
by Autobotschic
Summary: As promised, I made a book of all of Ironhide's greatest Cybertronian War Stories to answer a question from my Autobot Questionaire  WARING! CONTAINS SPOLIERS FOR FUTURE BOOKS! ON HOLD ALSO!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ironhide's War Stories

Warning!

Contains spoilers for future books!

Okay readers, I made this little book of one shots about Ironhide's battles back on Cybertron. I reader from my other book, Autobot Questionnaire, asked Ironhide about some of his war stories, so I thought I would just make a book out of them instead. Enjoy!

I only own Shadow Stalker, Nighthawk, Gunilla, Laura, Anika, Lex, Mason, John, and Tyra. I don't own TransFormers sadly. :( Hasbro does :(

Ironhide was walking down the many corridors of N.E.S.T when 14 year old Gunilla came sprinting up to him.

" Ironhide!" Gunilla squealed happily launching herself onto Ironhide's metal shin.

Gunilla was a 14 year old girl. She was 5 ft 6', and she had straight, black shoulder length hair. She also had a sparkling aqua eye that lit up when she was in battle. She was a Tencho Organic, so half her body ( the left half) was Cybertronian, and the other half was human. Gunilla was currently dressed in camouflage cargo pants, high top sneakers, and a blue shirt that said: " I survived the Decepticons".

" Hey there Gunilla," Ironhide gruffly said plucking Gunilla off of his leg and holding her in his massive hand, " why are you in such a hurry?"

Gunilla smiled sweetly and turned around and pointed to a very mad, a pink, purple and unicorn covered, Sunstreaker. Ironhide had to clamp his oral components together to keep from laughing so hard.

" I see..." He said choking back laughter. Sunstreaker growled and launched at Gunilla, but Ironhide was to quick. He smoothly slid out of the way and chuckled as Sunstreaker landing on his face with a small "oof".

" Before I was being chased by clumsy bolt here," Gunilla made a had gesture at Sunstreaker, he growled and stalked off in response, " I was wondering if you could possibly tell me, Anika, Lex, Laura, Mason, and John, and Tyra some war stories from back on Cybertron!"

Ironhide actually smiled to see the young girl's attitude towards learning more about Cybertronian History. " I don't see why not... meet me in the Rec. room in about 5 earth minutes," Ironhide said plopping Gunilla down on the ground next to his foot.

The Techno Organic squealed and raced off to find the others. Ironhide chuckled slightly and walked off towards Shadow Stalker and Nighthawk's quarters. He knew even the females, heck, most likely all the bots would love to come listen to Ironhide's stories.

Ironhide came to Nighthawk and Sideswipe's quarters first. _Why her spark would choose the twins when there her father's enemy we will never know _Ironhide thought to himself as he pounded on the door.

Nighthawk opened the door and started at Ironhide. " Yes?" she asked wearily, no doubt she was talking to Sideswipe about bonding again.

" War story time, 3 earth minutes, Rec. Room," Ironhide growled then stalked off to go find Shadow Stalker. Nighthawk smiled and walked out of the quarters, Sideswipe following close behind.

Ironhide checked his inner clock. "Damn, I'm gonna be late," Ironhide growled. _Ironhide to Shadow Stalker_, Ironhide comm. linked Shadow Stalker.

_Yes Ironhide? _Shadow Stalker replied heartily.

_War story time, Rec. room, now!_ Ironhide said gruffly walking towards the Rec. Room.

_Okay! I'll get Optimus! _Shadow Stalker said happily. _Shadow Stalker out._

Ironhide nodded to himself and pushed open the door of the Rec. Room to see the whole base sitting there watching the door intensely.

Okay people! R & R! Oh! and an Energon treat to anyone who can guess who Nighthawk's dad is!


	2. Chapter 2: The Kaon Spies

Ironhide's War Stories

Warning!

Contains spoilers for future books!

Good guesses but no one got it! Oh the agony!

The line CLICK WHIRR SNARL SNATCH SNIKT CLICK CLACK Belongs to hummergrey It means:

misrable slaggin glitches (SNIKT CLICK CLACK is not directly translatable. Means 'stuff up' and more.

Ironhide was caught off guard by all the Cybertronians and humans there alike. Gunilla ran over to him and climbed up Ironhide. She climbed onto his shoulder and smiled sweetly. " Ironhide do you think Sunstreaker, Mudflap, and Skids are click whirr snarl snatch snikt click clacks?" Gunilla asked smirking pointing at the said bots.

All the bot's mouth dropped open. " Did she just..." Sideswipe wondered aloud, " Say what I think she said?"

" Depends what you heard," Wheeljack gasped. Sideswipe moved his mouth but no words came out.

" I heard the following: click whirr snarl snatch sniky click clacks..." Sideswipe managed, " did I hear it right?"

" Yes you did..." Prowl growled stalking towards Ironhide. Optimus beat him to the punch.

" Ironhide!" Optimus growled lunging towards him. Gunilla jumped down from Ironhide's shoulders and landed in Optimus's hand.

"Whoa there boss bot! I didn't hear it from Ironhide!" Gunilla said pulling the puppy dog eyes, afraid that her guardian might get hurt, " I heard it from Sunny! He called me that!"

Sunstreaker growled and launched towards Gunilla. Optimus Prime grabbed Sunstreaker and Gunilla growled violently at Sunny.

" Sunstreaker, did you?" Optimus growled. Gunilla smiled wickedly and secretly pulled out a tape recorder.

" N-n-no," Sunstreaker stammered. Gunilla played the tape recorder and it played out Sunstreaker saying what Gunilla just did.

" Okay, maybe I did..." Sunstreaker admitted running out of the Rec. room. Gunilla laughed evilly and jumped onto Ironhide's shoulder.

" So, you gonna tell us some stories?" Gunilla asked sweetly. Ironhide gruffly laughed and sat down in the front of the room.

" Which one would you all like to hear?" he asked. Gunilla raised her hand and waved it around wildly.

" Oh oh oh! I know I know I know! The secret Kaon mission!" Gunilla yelled. Ironhide chuckled and began telling the story.

"_Back on Cybertron, a secret mission was taking place by a Autobots spy team in the Decepticon capital of Cybertron, Kaon. That team consisted of me, Sideswipe, Arcee, Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, and Shadow Stalker. Shadow Stalker stalked forward in her wolf form and attacked the two guards, Lugnut and Skywarp. How she managed to bring down Lugnut by herself we shall never know. She nodded and we raced forward and leaped over the gates. I blasted open the main doors and we snuck in quietly. Shadow Stalker and I went to find Megatron's throne room and the brig, while Wheeljack and Sunstreaker went to go find the secret data for a nuclear missile launcher, and Sideswipe and Arcee went to find the controll room. Shadow Stalker and I prowled forward, searching for the throne room. Suddenly, Shadow Stalker jumped into the shadows as Ramjet rounded the corner. I pushed against the wall, but it was to late," _Ironhide began.

" What happened next?" several cries from the audiance sounded.

" As I was saying, _It was to late. Ramjet spotted me and attacked me. We fought for about a breem before Ramjet suddenly collasped, and standing behind him was Shadow Stalker in robot form holding a bunch of cables from Ramjet. Shadow Stalker was holding an unresponsive Blaster and a very wounded Nighthawk. I thanked her and I went to look for the throne room. I never found it because Wheeljack set off a self destruct button and we had to evac the place as soon as possible. Shadow Stalker had Blaster over her shoulder and I had Nighthawk. We rushed out of Kaon and waited for the others. They never came. We were left alone in the metal woods with two very injured bots. As we would later know, the rest fled Kaon and left us behind," _Ironhide said staring sternly at Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, and Arcee.

"Hehehehe?" Sunstreaker squeaked. Ironhide growled and Gunilla popped two mini cannons from her arms. Sunstreaker put his hands up in defeat and Ironhide continued.

" _Shadow Stalker and I called for backup and no one answered. So we trudged through the woods and a human week later, we arrived back at base. Ratchet fixed up his daughter and Blaster quite quickly. That is the short version of the Battle of Kaon," _Ironhide finished looking around the room.

Cheers were heard. " Tell us another one 'Hide!" Anika cheered doing a fist pump. Ironhide growled but nodded.

" After I get some Energon," he said gruffly grabbing an Energon cube. The Major Twins got up and raced out of the Rec. Room as a yell of their names were heard from a very mad Ironhide.

R & R People! And incase anyone didn't notice, Ratchet is Nighthawk's dad! Surprise! Now where did I put the confetti...


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle for Iacon

" Gunilla, would you mind..." Ironhide started to say.

Gunilla smiled wickedly and nodded, jumping down from Ironhide's shoulder and speeding off after the twins.

Several " ouch!", " eep" and " ow that hurts!" were heard before Gunilla waltzed into the Rec. Room with her cannons smoking and still whirring.

" The rodents are eliminated for now," Gunilla annouced climbing back up Ironhide. Sideswipe then sulked into the room with several dents, scratches, and scorch marks on his metal skin. Sunstreaker shuffled in behind him with even more wounds.

" I don't want to know, I just don't!" Ratchet moaned somewhere from the back.

" So, any others you would like to hear?" Ironhide asked, opening an Energon cup towards the Twins to make sure there was nothing in it, then took a sip.

" I got an idea... The Battle of Iacon!" Shadow Stalker yelled form the back of the room.

" OOOOOOH! We haven't heard this one yet!" Anika squealed.

" SHUSH!" Gunilla growled, settling on Ironhide's shoulder.

" About 39 vorns ago, when Cybertron was launched into darkness, a fierce battle took place to guard Iacon, and, the Allspark. Many brave Autobots lost their lives protecting the Allspark. And this is how it happened. I was talking to Chromia, outside the fortress of Iacon, when a bullet snipped my cheek," Ironhide started, tracing the silver scar on his cheek," My cannon's instantly whirred and started firing at the attackers, which was an elite squad of Decepticons. Soon, most of the Autobots, except the medics, sparklings, and sparkling carers, were sucked into the ferocious battle. Autobot after Autobot and Decepticon after Decepticon fell dead along their comrades, and one of the Decepticons seemed to have a hard time firing at us. Her piercing blue optics kept searching her fellow Decepticons to see not even a speck of mercy. Finally, she gave up and hid inside a small, metal building. Of course, I thinking she was getting some giant weapon, brought the building down, and the Decepticons retreated. Optimus then asked us to search for survivors, whether they be of any faction. We pulled her out of the rubble, and saw she was severly injured. So we fixed her up, and she became an Autobot. In fact, she's in the room right now," Ironhide finished.

Shadow Stalker slid down in her seat. " I'm not here anymore... The black femme you see here, is only a mirage, she's actually in... Italy, or Greece. So don't bother looking for her," she whispered. The crowd present laughed at Shadow Stalker's joke.

" Shadow, we all know it's you, give it up!" Sideswipe chirped.

Shadow Stalker laughed. " Well, all I can say, is I'm really glad I'm here right now and now working for those misarable slaggin glitches..."

" Aren't we all?" Optimus asked, placing his arm around Shadow Stalker's side.

" EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Laura, Tyra, and Lex said, gagging.

" Awwww!" Gunilla, Mason, John, and Anika chimed in, smiling.

" Alright, lovey dovey times over! Tell another one Hide!" Shadow Stalker chuckled.

" YA!" all seven kids chimed in.

" Tomorrow, right now, we could all use some recharge," Ironhide stated, getting up and stretching, then proceeded to walk to his quarters, Chromia following.

" You are the greatest," Chromia whispered, hugging Ironhide.

" And don't you ever forget," Ironhide replied, walking inside his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4: The Humbling River

grr... I have just encountered writer's block for the first time... Not on this story, but for 7 Flashes of Fate... So, moving on to ze next chahpter...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ironhide woke up to banging on the door, and he checked his internal clock. Seven in the morning. " Who the slag..." Ironhide murmured.

" Gwampa Ironhideeeeeeeeee!" two little voices chirped.

Ironhide laughed when he realized who it was, his grand pups, Wildfire and Aurora. Ironhide swung his legs over his berth, groggily walked over to the door, and opened it to be attacked by two balls of fur, one grayish and one orangeish.

" Ironhideee!" The gray one, Aurora, squealed.

" Hello darling," Ironhide laughed, spotting two larger versions of the wolf pups he was currently being attacked by standing outside blocking the door way, one black and one white. The black one grinned innocently and cleared her throat to speak.

" Aww, how they love you," Quickclaw laughed.

" I know, right sis?" Trapjaw, the white one, laughed.

" Funny you two. Funny," Ironhide laughed gruffly.

" You'd promise to tell another story today!" Wildfire complained.

" Ya! You can't break a promise!" Aurora barked, giving the puppy dog eyes.

" Give me ten minutes, okay?" Ironhide grumbled. The pups leaped off him, and the four wolves trotted to the Rec. Room.

Ironhide came up with only one story to tell the pups, Gunilla, and the others, a story of a tragic event. Ironhide walked towards the Rec. Room, preparing himself.

Everyone was eating breakfast in the Rec. Room, Halie - Quickclaw's human form- was sitting on a table, singing a song that made Ironhide's spark flicker with memories and losses.

" _Nature, nurture, heaven and home. Sum of all and by them driven. To conquer every mountain shown. But I've never crossed the river._  
><em>Brave the forest, brave the stone. Brave the icy winds and fire. Braved and beat them on my own. Yet I'm helpless by the river .<em>  
><em>Angel, angel what have I done? I face the quakes, the wind, the fire. I've conquered country,crown, and throne! Why can't I cross this river?<em> " She sang, her voice wavering slightly.

Gunilla raced up to Ironhide, jumping excitedly. " We have been up forever waiting for you! Did you think of another story to tell us?" she squealed with excitement.

" I did Gunilla, but it is a very touc-" he started, only to be interrupted.

" It's the Humbling River story," Trapjaw said slowly, walking to her father's side, finishing his thought. " it's about me getting 'killed' back on Cybertron. He blamed himself for what had happened. 'Hide, you should tell them the tale, history like this should not be kept a secret."

" _Pay no mind to the battles you've won. It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle. Open your heart and hands my son. Or you'll never make it over the river,_" Halie's voice drifted through the room, an eerie silence taking place.

" Are you positive, Trapjaw? It scarred all of us."

" They deserve to know. Allies and friends keep no secrets from each other."

" Okay. Oh, yes. About three earth months after the battle of Iacon took place, the final battle before the exodus from Cybertron took place. When I thought I'd never see my little girl again," Ironhide said, looking at Trapjaw.

"Oh, Primus; 'Hide's getting all fuzzy and soft again," Sunstreaker said, and once he did, he regretted it ever escaping his mouth. Gunilla shot him a death glare as her arm cannons popped out. Sunny took off running, not wanting to lose any more of his paint or dignity by Gunilla and her Cannons of Death.

"Continue the story, Ironhide," Gunilla said, looking pleased with her actions.

"Trapjaw had just turned 13, when my world tumbled down. A battle had started when a small scout unit was jumped by an incoming squad of 'con foot soldiers. I was called to the fight as back-up. Trapjaw, being a 'teen', thought she could handle an entire battlefield of fire long enough to get a proto-type ion blaster to Optimus Prime, and get out without wounds," Ironhide said. Gunilla and the others could see the energon tear developing in the corner of his optic, which was hard for the group to believe about the battle-hardened war machine. Nothing got through to the war vet enough to make him cry.

"I was powerless to stop her, she had a strong urge to be stubborn," he said. John opened his mouth, and commented on his statement.

"Oh, I wonder where that came from, Ironhide," he said with a noticeable hint of sarcasm. Gunilla elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up, John. I'm getting interested in this story…"

"Sorry, Gunilla." Ironhide continued from where he was.

"She took off through the firefight, and she got to Optimus with the gun. She was almost halfway to safety, when I saw her fall. The Decepticons had cloned Shadow Stalker, and called the clone 'Plasma'. Her Null Ray went off once, and that's all she needed. Trapjaw went down by the small energon river that was called the 'Humbling' river. Shadow saw it, and went off. I haven't ever seen her snap, and I won't forget it. She was instantly upon Plasma, snarling like a rabid animal. She fought viciously, but was soon over-whelmed when Thundercracker and Ramjet came to Plasma's aid. She was shot in the chest with a Plasmic cannon, and was also downed." Ironhide said, thinking of the song that Halie was singing.

"After the fog had cleared, and the bodies were put in space pods, I had yet another reason to fight; my last ray of light was extinguished. Optimus and I had personally launched Trapjaw and Quickclaw out of Cybertron's atmosphere, hoping they would rest in peace. What seems to be obvious, is that they were still alive; barely, but still alive. It was just recently that we were all reunited," the old mech said, giving his snow white daughter a hug, making everyone 'awww' at them. Optimus smiled, his holo popping up next to Halie and wrapping his arm around her.

"Now, the story ends there, but another begins when the space pods found Earth. But, it's not as exciting of a story as a war story…" 'Hide said with a smile.

"Hey, it IS a war story, sorta… well, the end is at least," Trapjaw said with an identical smile on her face.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt this lovely moment, but I think we all want to hear another war tale, big guy," Gunilla said with a slight impatient look on her face.

" _It'll take a lot more than words and guns. A whole lot more than riches and muscle. The hands of many must join as one, a__nd together we'll cross the river_."

OoOoOoOo

Hope you all enjoyed! It took the combined brain power of me and my best buddy Autobot Trapjaw to write this chapter, and we hope you are all pleased with it.


End file.
